The Bet
by Tessela
Summary: The rules were simple, you must lose your virginity to someone else in our class. As well you must do 5 different poses in 5 different places. Within those, one pose has to be a different art. AU Mature Content.
1. Prologue

This is my first NejixTenTen Fic, so go easy on me!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but the story line it's self, thank you.

•••

_Prologue_

•••

Hallways of Horrors

•••

I think nobody is watching this movie but me. To my left, Naruto and Hinata are snuggling, wrapped up in a tight blanket. To my right, Sakura and one of the Uchiha brothers were in the middle of groping and spit swapping.

I got up, needing something other than loud disturbing moaning to occupy me. I walked through the hallway, the smell of sex was strong. Some people on the other sides of these doors were quiet, but others like Kiba who were loud and broadcasting all their business.

"OH FUCKING HELL, INO!"Kiba announced, in return, Ino moaned louder. In response, my stomach lurched. I _**really**_ didn't intend on coming to this party but Kiba is my ride.

It took me a few moments more to endure this torture, trudging past cans of beer and condoms.

Finally making it out of the hallways of horrors, I found my way to the kitchen where Shikamaru was currently in the middle of pinning down some blond girl on the table with serious lip lock action happening. The smacking sound of spit was disgusting and made me ill. I shoved passed, getting grunts of annoyance from the other party.

I made it to the back door, pushing open the sliding glass, sliding into the darkness of the night, looking up at the peaceful sky.I didn't notice right away the other figure next to me.

"It's a full moon, tonight." The voice called towards me.

"Hm, no wonder we're not ripping each other's cloths off." I retorted. The voice chuckled.I could only in the darkness make out the outline of the body which was very curvy. It's body was short and small however with two large buns on either side of its heart shaped face.

Instead of ruining this moment, we sat there, looking up at the sky with only the extensive company of a few cans of beer.

•••

_Simple but sweet._

•••

_R&R_


	2. The Bet

So, I kinda underestimated my self and my horrid imagination (Good for me?)

This is by the way, an alternate POV between Neji and Tenten but it will at times that depend, a third person POV. I will now let you know the different POVs.

•••

The Bet

•••

•••

**Neji**

"So I was nailing her from the back-"

Here I was, letting Kiba indulge in the details of his latest one night stand with the infamous Ino at our Manly Mans of United Mans meeting (MMUM for short). All the others, engrossed with the details of his profane story, held on to every word as if they were scriptures from the book, itself. Although, I bet they had stories of their own, tales of Ino were always hot topics to start your day off.

"And she got on her knees and-"

While this was going on, I was reading a book, but still looking from my peripheral vision, I spied Kiba making rough pelvic thrusts with what looks like an enraged face, but from here I may be wrong. I inwardly shook my head. I listened to one these stories before and they never catch my interest, only my disgust. From freshman year now to Senior year. They never get old and never become clean, even more dirtier and shameful as they keep coming. I mean really, some these poses they do are specially made for married couples, not some teenager discovering how and where to put his manhood at.

"And then it went '_**everywhere**_' and that's why I couldn't wear those shoes no more." Kiba concluded. It followed with numerous applause and some nodding their head and I swore they had pens and notepads out. Were they really taking notes?

I could only sigh at their ignorance. I turned a few pages in my book, I didn't realize I was still reading the same paragraph over and over again.

"So Neji, who you sleep with at the Pitt last night?" Sasuke asked with a smug look on his face. All eyes I felt were on me now and I slowly put down my book, (must I use it as a weapon of mass destruction) and turned my attention to all the curious faces.

"No one, I drunk beer and went home."

"What? Really, that's a total buzz kill." Sasuke shook his head and others agreed with the similar responses.

"Oh well, I have better things to do than sleep with any of these lowly women we associate with. The only half decent woman in these school is Hinata, the rest." I scoffed in disgust and waved my hand to other's amusement and smirks.

This next line hit me harder than a ton of bricks.

"Neji, are you a virgin?" Shikamaru who was now studying me hard with a weird glint in his eye, asked.

I said nothing, I knew it was a loaded question that will plague me either way, instead I gave them the most nastiest scowl I could muster and Sasuke smirked at my pain. It was not that I wanted to be a virgin, I don't have too much free time like these losers do. I actually have a goal in life than to sit at home on my families' money and worry about what's the latest trend to go out and buy and less than a month, go out of style.

Sasuke being who he was a playboy so to speak, had a client list of women who would die to have Sasuke take their first time. A virgins first choice would be Sasuke.

But Kiba however, was loyal to Ino. Although they are constantly on-and-off, it always ends with Ino moaning and Kiba cursing at the Pitt.

"This simply won't do, Neji, a virgin?" Kiba howled with laughter. I gave him a dirty look but nothing ever works for the pup.

"Shut. Up." I simply said, I really had to no reponses to say to these people, I really matter-of-factly, didn't even want to explain myself to these people. So why should I? I stood up, readying my self to leave.

"No, Neji's just scared because I bet he doesn't even know where to put it." Naruto chimed in. How dare that kid even have the audacity to question weither I know where to put it when the boy is mentally challanged. I don't know what my precious Hinata sees in him, I only see a failure.

Knowing my book time was disturbed, and so is my pride, I will not leave with my tail between my legs! "I bet I can stick it in the right place every time without having her to guide me." I was standing up now and everyone 'ooooooh'ed around me, even Kankuro throwing in an 'ouch,' for good measure. Realizing what I just done with a slip of a tongue, Sasuke ran to one of the nearest desks and Naruto took a pen from his pocket, tossing the utensil to Kiba who took the paper and quickly began writing up my death certificate.

"I smell a tiresome bet." Shikamaru sighed, I inwardly sighed along with him. Before I could scram off, Kiba slapped down two sheets of paper and handed a ball point ink pen towards me.

I eyed the paper skeptically and looked back up at the pup who was grinning from ear to ear. I picked it up and wondered why couldn't he put this much effort into his school work, more specifically, why couldn't he use some of these proper words in his own daily vocabulary?

It read in awfully neat penmanship:

_**The rules are simple. You, Neji Hyuuga must lose your virginity (still can't believe you havn't, you poor bastard, you're really missing out.) to someone in our class no exceptions, (except maybe our assistant principal, that Shizune chick. She's hot) with that you must do at least 5 different poses in 5 different places, one pose must be of another art of intimacy (I knew I think I spelt it wrong. Trying to humor you, you stuck up ass)**_

_**X**Neji Hyuuga_

_**Time Frame: 1 month (31 Days)**_

I sighed, I freaking hate my life now. Naruto took out a year book and turned to our class.

"Now you have to find who ya' gonna tap." Naruto beamed like I was going to pick him. I closed my eyes and waved my finger around before I harshly threw it down on the waxed paper. I heard gasps and wondered who could be worse than Sakura who's slept with both Uchihas.

I opened my eyes to a non familiar name on which I landed her weird bun hair thingies. "Tenten?" Everyone chimed in unison.(Not going to question how)

"Good luck." Kiba slapped my back rather harshly and Shikamaru squeezed my shoulder. I scoffed. We Hyuugas need no luck, we were born for anything.

~ ; 3; ~

**Tenten**

"Women's Association meeting presiding!" Sakura chimed in her authoritative voice.

"Haruff!" Everyone screamed in unison.

"We now begin. As we left off, our second term starts today, as you know, our Madame President, Ino-" Sakura motioned towards the blond and she waved at everyone who applauded. "Informed us our new qualifications consists of knowing before we merge with the student body, due to our NSA rule (No Strings Attached.) no one in this room can be a virgin. Everyone has their photos?" Sakura took a look around the room as the girls shuffled to get their pictures, even Hinata who blushed constantly was a shade lighter today as she took out her own photos.

"We'll go first." Ino said as Sakura nodded and laid down to pictures of herself with Itachi and another one with Sasuke.

Sakura was very down to Earth girl if you ask me. Her reputation, however suffers because of the fact she's slept with both Uchiha brothers and going steady with Itachi. I've seen it before; they keep it a secret. I see them sometimes while I patrol the school in study hall, he brings her lunch, they go to a secluded side of the school and always talk, no sexual movements and touches, they always...talk. What a croc, if you ask me. Sasuke takes it hard though, she rejected the guy so much, and he knows about her and his older brother and it sickens him, but he copes. 'She's too good of a friend to lose' quoted by the man, himself. Yea, right, too good of a friend, my ass.

"Okay, my turn!" Ino slapped down both pictures of her and Shikamaru and her and Kiba, and ofcourse, Sasuke. Ino on the other hand, changed men like she did her underwear. (Hopefully often, if she still wears any they way she is) I'm always dragged along to where she and Sakura goes, those girls party more than the boys. However, I'm the one they're use to hiding behind when some guy or girl for that matter, get's too fresh with them. I feel sometimes they only bring me along because I don't drink and I'm their only desicnated driver who won't drive on the wrong side of the road or let them go home with some guy with multiple suspicious tattoos of missing girls on his arm.

"Now everyone, hold up your pictures~!" Sakura said, everyone (Mostly blushing and laughing nervously at that, held up their pictures, some were shocked and arguing the man they slept with, slept with their friend. The air was tensed and exposed like the girls in these pictures, I mean what the hell is wrong with them? Geez!

Sakura came around and took a quick glimpse at everyone's, she approached me and I only folded my arms and lounged my legs on my desk. I was head of the kick ass department, (in appropriate school term. I was the security guard for the WA (Women's Association) )and ultimately the best at my job. Sakura approached me and nodded respectfully. "Tenten, where's your picture?"

"I'm a virgin, hun. Ain't got one." Sakura lifted an eyebrow and Ino gasped in utter shock from across the room despite the loud ruckus and some scary balls of hair being ripped and thrown.

"Really?"Sakura's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Ino bombrushed over, obviously was eavesdropping.

"Nope, never had a man touch me down there."I shook my head, unashamed to know I never lowered myself to let a guy stick his thing where it don't belong.

"WHAT?! Are you gay? I knew it! I know you like me, I saw you checking me out the other day!" Ino had her hand on her hips and pointing her other bony finger at me.

"Ino, stop." I told her sternly.

"Well if you suppose, I _am_ hawt. Y'know I might just help you out for 50 bucks, I can get Kiba for you-"

"Ino, stop." My eyes went wide with desperation to make the blond shut up!

"Nah, too expensive for you. Let's say 23 bucks and I'll do it myself."

"Ino!" This wasn't me this time, I was sitting there gawking. My chin was in my lap. What...the...fuck... just happen? Sakura was shaking her head and Ino winked at me, sashaying away. To think I use to sleep in the same bed with her as kids!

"Tenten, ignore her." _Way_ ahead of you.

"Well, I don't know what to say." Sakura shrugged.

"I SAY YOU GO OUT AND GET YOURSELF LAID!" Ino nodded with a thumbs up, standing on her podium. The girl needs some strong medication.

"Um...No." I narrowed my eyes at my best friend.

"Either that, panda brain, or you give up your job to your lieutenant, Anko and she'll take your place." Ino got to eye level with me and narrowed her blue glowing gems at me from across the room,making her away towards me again without breaking her eye contact with me. Like hell I was giving that old prune, Anko, my job.

"Fine, I'll go out and whore myself and take plenty of pictures of it and sure to post it around the school for men to know I'm available." I growled sarcastically at Ino who in return twisted my own words against me.

"Good, I expect to see a whole round of film, _personally_ sent to me by you." Ino said in a low devious voice that didn't discourage me not once. I smirked just to piss her off and it did. I don't know how long we were staring at each other but Sakura interjected and the meeting was adjourned.

Great. Just. Fucking. Great.

•••

**Neji**

"You see her, go ask her out to practice with you in the gym." Kankuro whispered rather loudly to me. We were hiding in the bushes, watching Tenten as she read a magazine at a picnic table, alone. Her hair were in two buns like in the picture, she wore a graphic Tee with Mario characters on it and blue and green basketball shorts;school colors. She had her flips flops on the floor and sat on the picnic table with her foot dangling at the edge, the other propped up.

"Remind me again, why are we behind bushes." I looked at Kankuro who made a disgusting noise in the back of his throat.

"BEEEECAAAAAAAUSE you need to get laid." Kankuro continued to stare at Tenten.

"But couldn't you do it without the makeup?" Kankuro had some black bunny suit on with purple paintings around his face.

"Quiet. I have you know, the ladies love me when I role play in this costume."

"Thank you for shareing that piece of information. It will get me a long way." I huffed

"Is he gone yet?" Kiba's voice came out from the side of Kankuro, I peeked my head out and there he was, laid on his stomach, talking to Kankuro.

"No, he's being a bitch."

"Neji, stop being a pussy and go out there!" Kiba growled.

"How did you even get here?"

"Some secrets will never be revealed."

"Did Gaara tell you?" Kankuro asked.

"...Yea."

"Hey, you guys." Sasuke popped out next to me along with Naruto who manage to bring a bag of hot crunchy cheetos.

"Wassap, Sasuke, my man?" Kankuro chimed in enthusiastically.

"When are you going to get out there?" Sasuke asked me impatiently.

"What the fuck are you even here for?!" I asked. I felt a throbbing pain in my left eye.

"Whoa,man. Don't let your anger out on me, you virgin." Sasuke said,putting his hands up in retreat. Naruto was maxing out on his cheetos, making smacking sounds.

"Um, Naruto. Chew with your mouth closed, please, your making me ill." Kiba asked.

I was getting, irritated. I looked back at Tenten, who in our bickering, took out a sandwich and was halfway done with it. I thought of different things to ask her when I approach her.

"Hey, what I miss?" Shikamaru sounded, the smell of burning tabbacco confirmed it. All the guys greeted him, filling him in on me being a coward to approach her.

I lost it. I got up and jumped over the bushes, as I approached her, I could hear the guys cheering in the background. Tenten, looked up from her magazine, I noticed she was reading an article on self-esteem and I instantly lost my nerve.

"Um...Hello."

"Hey," She said awkwardly, I shifted slightly under her gaze but didn't visibly show it. I knew the guys were watching and Kiba at this moment would make a snide joke or comment on how I would screw up.

That's all I needed to know I can do this.

"Do you want to spar today, during free period?" This caught her genuinely off guard. Her lips were moving slightly, but no words came out. Was she struggling to say something to him? He pondered before she shook her head and maybe shook her previous thoughts out with it.

"Um, sure. What do you want to do?"

"I was thinking kendo." I asked nonchalantly.

"Oops, that's where we differ. I was thinking basketball."

The air tensed immediately around us.

"Kendo."

"Basketball."

I shook my head _ no, no, no, this is wrong. Is she real? _ "Kendo."

She narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth slowly, pronouncing each word as if I was dumb.

"Bask-et-ba-lllllllalalalalalalalala" She rolled with her tongue, something that would've turned Kiba on instantly but only prove to add insult to injury.

"We'll see about that." I narrowed my eyes even more with a fierce hard look.

"We will." She nodded with a promising smirk.

•••

So yea, I kinda had fun writing this chapter, as you know this story is kinda crack. So as you see, Neji is a prick and Tenten is pretty hard-core 'I need no man in my life' kind of person. So you'll have snobby comments from Neji and smart remarks from Tenten, I'm going to enjoy this next chapter, however.

R&R To let me know how this chap was, I had my lame 'I hate Naruto, Bleach forever' brother laugh at some parts. But I'm a die-hard ITACHI X SAKURA fan and that will never change. Personally I hate Sakura x Sasuke. It just seemed... well... dry.

**Note:** I am a open minded person for suggestions, feel free to suggest a part in the story or any other things would like to add

•

##Shelby

•


	3. Shma'am

I was little disappointed at the lack of reviews but immensely happy at the favs and follows, you guys are awesome~!

So I've been working hard on my April fool fics. I think instead of a one shot. I'll slide that chap into this story. It's a crack shot one in my crack fic, so it's a win-win!

Something like that, consider it as a double back to back chapter.

SO ONWARD

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto nor it's characters, I do not own Gucci, Prada, or Michael Kors. I do own the story line- All mine.

•••

The Bet

•••

_**Time Frame: 31 days left.**_

•••

Shma'am

**OoO**

**Meanwhile**

**(3rd POV)**

Meanwhile, somewhere far away in the distance (In a shrub across from the other shrub surrounding Tenten and Neji the Woman's Association makes their advancement into place.

From that angle,they could only see the back of Tenten's head and the confused confuzzled face of Neji. Ino had some big-dumb-stupid satellite thingie with large manly eared ear phones. Sakura was using heat sensor binoculars to watch.

"Looks like the boys already claimed a front row seat." Sakura mumbled and Ino nodded her head.

"Yea, I can hear Kiba telling them a profane story about me again. This one's about the lap dance that went wrong." Ino said, making a face at the thought. Sakura giggled but kept keen eyes on the two.

It looks like they're fighting. Neji's face was scrunched with a crease at the bridge of his nose. Tenten's body language look rough and sharp (she must be telling him off) her magazine was rolled up tightly in her clutches and was using it as a pointer to shove into him to enphasis her point. Neji defended his self but not physically like the brunette.

Sakura noticed the boys on the other side of the outside cafe was passing around a family size bag of cheetos. Most of their mouth stained with the orange crunchy residue.

"Hey, Ino." Sakura asked in a low voice.

"Yea, forehead."

"Was your first time...Special?" Sakura looked up at her best friend,. True Ino slept around a lot with one guy but once in her life, something had to ignite in her, passion.

Ino pondered her words for a moment before replying. "Well Sakura. Shikamaru was my first, as I was his. The guy is _lazy _but that's what really made it special. So yes. It was long, lazy, passionate, love making we had...In 8th grade." Ino smiled and Sakura shook her head, why even ask?

"What about you?" Ino looked at the pinkette who blushed.

"Itachi...Sasuke broke up with me to go gallant with this loose red haired floosy and I confined in Itachi and he was my first. I doubt I was his though." Sakura said.

"Hm, well what do you think our little bodyguard has gotten herself into? Do you think our little girl is growing up. Just yesterday she was just checking me out. Ah, those were the days," Ino reminisced.

"1, it wasn't yesterday, that was less than 30 minutes ago. 2, what is wrong with you? 3, she is indeed growing up. I hope her first time is special." Sakura sounded as old as Ino as they fist pounded and continued watching.

**~; 3;~**

**Tenten**

Was this guy as uppity as he sounds right now? Kendo... What a laugh! Only like guys with no type of social life and friends indulge in something so...Isolated! Basketball all the way because for one thing, it's a popular sport we can all relate to, not something we have to google to understand.

I can never understand guys.

"What makes you so sure?" Neji's cheeks were turning a soft shade of pink, I was tempting on teasing him, he look even more feminine. The hair, the way it bounces and shines, the perfect soft lips, the manicured nails that never breaks, and now he's blushing.

"Just is."

"That's not justifiable."

"Pfffffft, believe what you want." I turned away back to my Vogue magazine on an article of another girl that has low self esteem and gets her own MTV show. Bimbo.

"How about you teach me." This caught me off guard as I turned around and sure enough, the guy was steaming like a vegetable. His eyes flared determination. My stomach flared hunger for another tuna sandwich. I snorted at his offer but I never turn down one.

"Repeat that, I think I didn't hear that right." He looked hard at me like a little child and repeated the sentence again, this time through clenched teeth.

"Teach me basketball and I'll teach you kendo." Tenten thunk momentarily about his request.

Yee and Nee

Yee:I learn kendo

Nee:I hurt myself

Yee: Seeing Neji make a free throw shot.

Nee:Getting hit with a solid rubber spiked grip ball.

Weighing it, I deemed it unharmful to my pride. "Okay, deal." I took out my hand and we shook on it

_Sealed with a kiss. _I shamefully thought.

It was mandatory if the opposite sex were to challenge you, you shook and kiss on it. It was the rules.

I quickly leaned in as he did and it was nothing but a mere peck on the lips. I proceeded to wipe my mouth clean of any Hyuuga DNA as he did the same.

**OoO**

**Meanwhile**

**(3rd POV)**

"Whoa, first base!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No, dobe, they just made a deal." Sasuke swatted the blonde who in return, took a handful of cheetos and pass it over to Shikamaru who was lighting a joint who simply passed it over to their newest edition, Gaara who slowly took one of the crunchy snack out and slowly carefully munching on it, licking his lips of residue.

"Ah, my little mitch is growing up." Kiba snatched an invisible tear from his eye and all the guys promptly shook their heads. This won't end well.

"Hey Pig, they just made a deal!" Sakura informed the blonde who nodded her head like a bobble toy.

"I know, I know, I heard it!" The two girls didn't notice the whole committee joined them now, Hinata and Anko were listening in with Ino, bringing a sound system equipment and a long orange hefty extension cord, a small radio announcing the two's conversation. Temari had a pair of binoculars similar to Sakura, momentarily taking notes of the spectacle.

**~; 3;~**

**Tenten**

"The art of basketball is simple, really. You gotta put your hands like this-"I demonstrated my was hand securely around the rubber ball, "then bend your knees and lightly on your toes, jump without getting off the ground, like so" I hopped lightly on the balls of my toes, not enough to even get off the ground. With a flick of the wrist, the ball shot up with an arch, straight into the basket without trouble. I admired my handiwork and looked over to my student who looked dazed and unlistening. A vein throbbed in the back of my neck.

I grabbed another ball and shot it at him, to grab his attention. "Now, it's all in the wrist, not too weak, not too strong. Aim for that square." I adjusted his stance which was way off. I touched his arm to push it slightly higher. His skin was soft, baby soft like a newborn's bum.

Not weird for a boy at all.

"Aim for the square." I reminded him. "Good."

Now the ball is an extension of you, you are now part of the ball. Picture it like this, young one. Um... The ball is like your arm, and you're throwing your arm to-"

"Why am I throwing my arm?"

"It's a figur-"

"I don't understand why am I throwing my arm, isn't that painful? Why am I holding an arm, what is it attached to? It's just a falling limb or something? What part of the arm? If it's an arm all the way to the shoulder than that's just unreasonable, how would you get it it? Arms don't bend circularly. Why even an arm? That's just weird, your logic is off. Where did you even get the idea of an ar-"

"USE YOUR DAMN IMAGINATION THEN!" I snapped, he asked more questions then my little brother HOLY KAMIS.

I saw him visible jump, the ball went all wrong and slammed against the rim and bou-

I fell against something hard.

My head was spinning and I heard the dribbling of something.

My vision was dark with black spots dancing in the already dark scenery.

"Tenten, that looked painful how you just fell. Rather actually, funny. Are you alright?" He was chuckling. My eyes shot open and gave him a dirty look that didn't faze the boy. Getting to my feet, I wasn't going to be humiliated. His face was nonchalant but with an amused smirk and glint in his eyes.

"You provoked me. I was thrown off by her loud nagging and missed. Your fault." He said so casually, I wanted to take kindergarten plastic scissors and CUT his hair from the ends and make them split like a banana.

"Can we try kendo now?"Neji pipped in. I felt my fingers tingle with the want to cup around his neck, I was visibly shaking with the lust to hurt him very much. My breathing was hard but this dumbass simply looked at me like I bore him.

Fucking prick.

"Yea, sure. I don't fucking care." I said sort of loudly, the sound echoing off the walls.

•••

**Neji**

"The object of kendo, without objection,is the extension of your body."

"Haven't I heard this before?" Tenten snorted sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

"Hn...Well one must have good stance for good impact."

And her stance was awful. How does she expect to even graze someone's skin with a such a stance?

I hesitated at first but figured no sexual harm can be done with fixing a stance. I cupped my hand over hers, her fingers were as cold as her attitude, I felt her body instantly tensed and dismissed it.

**~; 3;~**

**Tenten**

Why was he so close to me? His hands were around mine and they were oddly soft and warm. As I expected. His hands let go of mine and I inwardly let out a breath. His chest was still pressed to mine though as I felt his eyes scan over the positions of my arms. He stepped back though and went to a different angle where my legs were and bent on one knee. He tapped both my inner thighs and I almost made a sound. He tapped again and I spreaded my legs out wider and farther apart. He lingered there for a few more minutes.

He tapped my front leg, I stepped back, balancing my weight. I bent my knees slightly, holding the hunk of wood. Neji nodded his head, unconsciously looking me over like a prize. His pearl gray eyes lost in thought. I shifted uncomfortable under his gaze but he came right back behind me like an asshole. He grabbed hold of my hands in his large ones once again and I let myself flinch this time. I knew it didn't go unnoticed but his firm grip didn't falter.

With his hands over mine, I felt his muscles on my back, flex (I swear to kami that felt weird) I rolled my eyes. "Now raise it over your head -not too high, you'll leave yourself open." He back pressed harder against me (This is getting a wee bit awkward) he followed my arms as I attempted to lift the sword over my head and in one fine swoop like an axe, I swung the sword down, but stopping back at my starting point.

I felt a low ripple against my back, approval, hopefully.

"Very good." Neji complimented, he finally stepped away out of my personal square.

I knew this was going to be a piece of cake, it's nothing more than the swinging of some wood, what's the worst that could happen? "I told you this is too eas-"

•••

**Neji**

Personally, I wasn't shocked the girl could do it. She had some muscles, (which I found a grave turn off.) but she needs work on her stance.

"Very good." I thought she deserve that much, her arrogance however gave herself inwardly more praise, before our real lesson started, she attempted to swinging again but this time she was too strong and ended up knocking the fuck wind out of herself, she toppled over and fell (Hard) on the ground, again.

If that first blow didn't damage any brain cells, this one will. I shook my head but I couldn't help the smile I had, the girl was an utter retard in everything logical.

I ended up taking her to the nurse where the nurse momentarily thought I raped her because of the hard blows and bruising on her face and head and I promptly gave her my signature 'you must be fucking kidding me' look that I so mastered. The nurse gave me a dirty look but handled the girl into another room.

I strolled out of the nurses office. It was almost time to switch, so I decided to change back into my normal cloths; I'm wearing Tenten's extra basketball shorts which were even longer than her other and my under shirt.

As I walked down the quiet outside hallway, students clogged the walkways and some were playing near the Koi pond that followed suit next to the banister of the outside hall. I wondered what's about that girl that makes her so...

Rough.

Was it the fact she did not come up from a wealthy family like so many who attend this school? Or was it because she's never been touched by a man, not even a woman for that matter.

Who would want to go near there? They use to tell stories back in middle school (Kiba and Kankuro narrated) of how her vagina had teeth that one day bit off this kid name Haku's "Family Jewels" and he had to turn into a girl to hide his shame.

It was funny how cruel these guys were back in middle school, now their just downright horrendous influences to be around.

_I just have to complete this bet and have nothing else to do with her._ I mentally thought. That was the deal, it was the bet and surely I will not lose to someone as inferior as Kiba. Oh hell will freeze over and sell snow cones before I will do such a thing.

But how and what will I do to even get the first steps to even closely getting her on a date? These were the things I did not learn in the clan. We are given mates, we don't find them;they seek us.

I did my combination on my gym locker, taking out my regular cloths and slipped off the basketball shorts.

**~; 3;~**

**Tenten**

I felt a dull pain in the back of my head and a throbbing one against my cheek. I made a face and it made a sharp pain in response. My head felt groggy and I haven't even opened my eyes and I feel like I drunk some date rape drug.

I opened my eyes to see a blinding ray of light over head. If this was hell, I knew somehow I would end up here.

These were places people constantly told you to go.

But sadly, it wasn't (Darn when I just began to feel like I would see someone I possibly know) I rolled my eyes and sat up in whatever place I was. My eyes adjusted to the room. Posters of condoms and STD alerts decorated the walls, the small sound of a female humming brought back realization that I was in the nurses office.

Nurses office.

DAMNIT! I hit my head didn't I? DAMNIT, DAMNIT, DAMNIT. I knew that wasn't just a scary nightmare. Well I at least I'm not dead.

But I should feel like I am, right now.

Neji watched me hit myself in the head with a sword. Do you hear the irony in those words?! And I was so sure that shit was easy, it should come with a label warning, telling you to not give arrogant girls a wooden sword.

That stupid shma'am. (she male/ma'am -SH-MM-MA-UM) could be laughing it up somewhere. I'll give him a piece of my mind and break off a size of my shoe in his ass.

"Nurse, nurse! Someone told us our friend, Tenten was here!" I heard a frantic small voice that reminded me of Hinata.

"Ah, yes. She's over there, your cousin dropped her off, seems she was with him when an _accident_ happened." The nurse didn't sound to happy associating Hinata's cousin with me in the same sentence. I wanted to give her 'you gotta be fucking kidding me' look but it was fruitless. Hinata peeped over the modesty blinds.

"Trying to peep on me?" I smirked and the girl simply bowed her head sheepishly.

"We're going to the cafe for told me to come and take you. Sakura-chan and Ino-chan has already left. I could take you- only if you want!"Hinata stuttered. Already out of the bed and putting on my sneaks, I eyes the raven haired girl for the first time today.

Her usual raven locks were now in a purposely sloppy updo with stands out in the back and short and long ones poking out her elaborate hand made bun, her chinese bangs had two locks of pointed hair on either side.

She wore a pink sundress. The top was a sheer blouse style with lace designs and a solid pink collar with holes at the end. It had star button ups and underneath, her dress began with a straight cut line with spaghetti straps and worked it's way down to her waist where her dress was a solid hot pink with a veil of designer white lace that made her sundres flowy. She wore black sheer tights and spiked pink pumps, her ears sporting pink and gold lightning bolts.

We speed walked through the hall to the parking lot. Hinata had a fiery red Beetle that looked too bold for her taste. Taking down the sunroof, we climbed in and Hinata revived the engine and sped off.

•

•

•

THE GIRL HAS A LEAD FOOT. I think I'm going to die.

I'm holding onto the dashboard as she manuevers into another merge with three other cars.

"Son a bitch" She snapped so unHinata like. Flipping off the driver who honked back in retaliation.

"Hinata...don't you...wanna... slow... down..." I had tears in my eyes, this girl is a fucking maniac on the road. I lost one of my hair ties already and the other one is slipping, I'm afraid if I attempt to get it, I will fly out this car, instantly. So I clutched onto the dashboard harder and soon the other hairtie went bye bye.

"Nah, they make speeding limits _**FOR A REASON!**_" She screamed out to no one in particular. Someone cut us off in the merger and my stomach was left somewhere on route 45.

Hinata lost it and slammed her manicured fist onto the horn, eliciting a ear splitting sound as she let out a string of profane language even I was mindfucked as to was it really coming out her mouth?

"YOU ASSHOLE. YOU ALMOST KILLED ME! TAKE OFF THAT WWKD STICKER, YOU OBVIOUSLY ALMOST SENT ME SPIRALING FOR MY LIFE." Hinata growled through clenched teeth. I was turning green. She flipped the driver in the Dodge Charger the bird. Right when I felt as nauseous as I was

She slammed hard on the brakes.

I mean _**HARD**_ on the brakes. I literally kissed the dashboard as my forehead and lips made contact with the plastic board.

"Hinata...WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I cried.

"Nothing, just a little road rage." We were driving at a sane speed now.

"A little?"

Hinata giggled innocently.

"Hee hee hee my ass, Hinata." She ignored me but still smiled.

We approached the café which was at the swanky side of town where models walks the streets without being raped and not afraid to hold out their Gucci and Prada bags to total strangers to hold and not worry about beating their heads in.

"We're here!" Hinata clapped as she pulled into a handicap space, rummaging through her Michael Kors bag for her _father's_ handicap tag, putting it on the rear view."How's that for a rebel"She smirked at me.

"Whoa, we have a badass over here."

•••

**Note:** I am a open minded person for suggestions, feel free to suggest a part in the story or any other things would like to add, anything would do, actually.

**PM or Review**

•••

#Shelby

Thank you all again who faved and followed this story, you guys are inspiration! My uncle is actually like Hinata o-o; He believes if you cut him off on the road, then it's on. ;e oe

~ c:


	4. Dirty Books

Oh meh kamis. I love you _silverstargazer_! Job well done... Job well done..

I. I might be able to make the chaps longer, it all depends.

II. How many? Hm, about 40+ Depends, it's a 31 day bet with about two chaps per day. D:!

III. How can I say this? I'm a devious lil' snot. Cliff hangers are always fun c:

So I can honor 2 of 3, that's fair?

And to you _PilyangSweet_, thank so much you for your long review in which I read while stroking my invisible beard. Sorry 'bout the POV thing, it'll be fixed~!,e-e;

_RefusedAngel,_ right after you made that review, I was halfway done with the chap. Preferably, I thought my jokes were corny. My friends and I are like... from fucking Mars (we need some strong medication) I get some of my material from them.

So with that out the way, this chap is short because it's a filler, I LOST MY BOOK WITH THE CHAPTERS I WROTE IN THEM ; 3;! SO this is just off the top of my head, doing it as I go. So it's kinda dry. :c

•••

The Bet

•••

_**Time Frame: 31 days left.**_

•••

Dirty Books.

**~;3;~**

**Tenten**

We sat at a small glass table at the far side of this fancy café. Hinata sat down in the seat next to me, across was Ino and Sakura who took the liberty of ordering jasmine tea lattes and small strawberry cheese cake.

"So, we're all going to the Pitt tonight again," Ino said, spearing a piece of cheese cake and popping it into her mouth. "Yesterday was sort of, dry if you ask me."

"It was only dry because halfway into the beginning of the movie, you and Kiba were getting frisky and left." Sakura said. Shaking her head at the memory.

"One to talk, you and Itachi were lip wrestling last time Naruto and I checked." Hinata smirked at the blushing pinkette who bit her bottom lip in guilt.

"You all were getting drunk and high off of date rape drugs." I groaned. Everyone's eyes went wide and Ino's lip pursed into a hard line.

"What did you do at the Pitt?" She narrowed her sea blue eyes at me.

"Nothin', me, myself, and I went out back and watched the full moon." I narrowed my eyes back at the blonde. Hinata from the corner of my eye was tapping her bottom lip in thought.

"Come to think of it, it sure was a full moon last night." She concluded.

"Trust me, I knew." Ino said, smirking and clicking her tongue, winking at us as if to let us in on some perverted joke.

I shuddered.

"Gross." I shook my head of the mindfucking VISUALS.

"Oh c'mon trust me, when you get a taste of it, WHOOOOP it's better than any vibrator could do for you, Tenten." Ino relaxed back into her seat with the back of her hand against her forehead, shaking her head like some stuffy draft washed over her.

"Who said I was using a vibrator!" Ino ignored me and continued to gush like I wanted to hear such smut.

"But nonetheless, you will thank me when you and Neji 'baw chikka bow wow'," Ino sang "But y'know, you always have me if Neji can't put it up." Ino's eyebrow arched and she made a kissing face with her lips before winking, disturbing me once more.

•••

**Neji**

Fall Out Boy was blasting on the radio and Kiba was head banging so hard I hope he didn't get whiplash.

Shikamaru was singing the song loudly and Sasuke join as backup. I felt a throbbing pain in my left eye. Naruto was air drumming in the backseat. I spied Kankuro mooning some old lady from the rear view mirror. I slouched into my seat, I didn't want to be seen with this hooligans.

"DETOX JUST TO RETOX" Shikamaru sung. Everyone followed along him and Kiba turned to me, turning his eyes off the road and sung loudly in my ear.

"NOBODY WANTS TO HEAR YOU SING ABOUT TRAGEDIES" His wild mane flapped into my face and I shoved him out the way, dumbass.

The car made a dangerous swerve into another lane, followed by honks as some guy pulled down his window next to mine and flipped me the bird.

"GET OFF THE FUCKING ROAD, JACKASS" The man had slicked back silver hair and suspicious stitches tattoos around his neck, a woman tied up with a bandana around her mouth in the passenger seat tried to get my attention, but I was too busy seeing Kankuro pull down the backseat window and argue with the silver hair man.

Shikamaru stopped singing, giving a scowl to the man in the other car but said nothing. I knew he'd be the bigger man.

"Oh hell naw, treat his ass!" Kiba yelled to no one in particular in the backseat.

"Instigating isn't HELPING US!" I yelled at Kiba.

But then Shikamaru squeezed his way next to Kankuro, sticking his tongue out and flipping both his middle fingers up at the man. I take back all of what I just said.

"I WILL FUCK YOU LITTLE HEATHENS UP!" The man eased his car next to ours, knocking into us as our car fought to stay in a straight line. I held onto the dashboard for dear life, my hair whipping into my vision.

"DO SOMETHING, HE'S FUCKING UP DOROTHY!" Kiba screamed in terror when he saw sparks fly as the man eased his car into us again. I felt ill. He was worried about this old ass Pontiac car and we're about to be SMEARED on route 56!

Itachi who was sitting in the way back who originally had his arms folded over his chest and eyes closed was now wide awake and watching with mild interest the little squabble between us and the man. Sasuke on the other hand had half of his body hanging out window, slap boxing with this guy, Kankuro was holding onto his hips and Naruto was standing in the seat, his body out the sunroof arms flailing, shooting his own combat at the silver haired man. I sunk low into my seat and counted to 50.

Before I even get to 12, something comes flying through my window, making Kiba lose control of the car as it slams into a Beetle on the left of us.

"What the hell!" I screamed, seeing as it was a mug with a happy face on it, I looked out my now shattered window, seeing Sasuke fucking up this guy who had in the midst of fighting, had untied the girl who was tag teaming with Sasuke, her blue-black hair tousled as she beat on his back.

I turned in my seat into the back seat, seeing Itachi's long legs stretched out the seat and his head out the window.

"Hidan!" Itachi yelled, his hair whipping wildly as we shoved into the car.

"Itachi?!" Hidan manage to shove Sasuke rather viciously into the seat belt pole, throwing his head back as Itachi took his brother and threw him in the car like he was a rag doll.

"Leave them alone!" He hissed.

"You gotta be shittin me!" Hidan said, he threw back the woman who was trying in vain to throw him off the road and I felt bad for her.

"Don't make me repeat those words." His eyes grew grim and his express dropped lower.

Hidan cursed a few more times before telling all of us to go fuck ourselves and he powered his engine, the motor purring as he sped off like a bat from hell. I think if I was gay, I'd hug the shit out of Itachi.

Everyone cheered and Itachi climbed back into the backseat, his feet in the air as he slid back into his seat, his chucks propped on the dashboard. Sasuke was nursing his bruised nose and Kankuro was dying laughing, as for Naruto. He was stuck in the sunroof.

I facepalmed so hard, I could feel the red mark forming on the head as I got comfortable with shattered glass in my lap and a mug with a happy face to show for it.

**~;3;~**

**Tenten**

"Tenten, read this," Sakura gave me a book wrapped in brown paper as we walked from the café, the sun was right about setting.

"What's this?" I asked, I was tempted to open the paper, just in case it wasn't some PlayBoy or Play_Girl_ magazine.

"Open later, when you're alone." Sakura winked as we slid into our cars, Hinata revved the engine and Ino walked over to the Beetle, leaning over the door and talking to Hinata.

"Sakura, if this is some masturbation kit-" I was cut off before Sakura slapped her hand to my mouth, cutting me off, making a 'Sh' formation with her mouth one more time before smiling and walked off to her Shelby Mustang which was parked behind ours.

•••

I ripped open the brown paper concealing the book.

_The Art of Fellatio For Virgins_

What.

The..

Fuck...

I shook my head, yet another failed attempt at trying to get me laid by giving me a book that teaches me to get laid!

I tossed the book in the back of the Beetle as Hinata was speeding yet again. I couldn't wait till I get this stupid bet out the way so I can go on with my life. I mean does these people have anything better with their spare time than to moan?

I propped my arm on the dashboard as it supported my head and I slipped into dreamland.

_BOOOM_!

"OH MI GAWD, YOU FUCKING DICK, YOU SLAMMED INTO ME!" Hinata yelled, reaching over me and fucking boob touching to shake her fist like an angry old bitty. A Pontiac slammed into us and from the sounds of it, they were fighting with someone else on the other side. Some genius was in the sunroof, yelling and flailing his arms.

So glad the guys doesn't do this weird shit when I'm around.

I went back to my disturbed sleep.

•••

**Note:** I am a open minded person for suggestions, feel free to suggest a part in the story or any other things would like to add, anything would do, actually.

**PM or Review**

•••

#Shelby


	5. Dry Humping and Boners

So in truth, I have neglected this story because

I got terribly sick

Writers block

I have another story that I just had to write

I'm graduating, so yea... Tough titty for me.

_Silverstargazer,_ long awesome reviews is what I live for! And I did find my notebook, some pervert had it in my other class. :c and I'm a girl, indeed right on the money.

•••

The Bet

•••

_**Time Frame: 31 days left**_

•••

Dry Humping and Boners

**~; 3;~**

**Tenten**

**LAST TIME ON DRAGON BALL Z-...wait, oh shit.**

**I MEAN LAST TIME ON THE BET, OUR JUVENILE DELINQUENTS WERE LEFT OFF IN A FIESTY MATCH AGAINST HIDAN, A BAD MOUTH JASHINIST. MEANWHILE THE GIRLS WERE SET OFF TO THE PITT WHERE OUR YOUNG VIRGIN CHARACTER-TENTEN IS GOING TO GET LAID. **

"I think he did a good job." Hinata commented on the narrator of the story, which I had no idea this low-budget Fanfic could afford.

"That was a shitty job!" Ino yelled from the other line of the phone.

"Too bad, Fanfiction is already reading this." Hinata said, shaking her head at her blond friend.

"Great," was all I manage to hear before the line went dead.

"Did you think he did a good job?" Hinata inquired, turning to me for a second opinion. I made a deep frown and slowly shook my head.

"That was horrible." I simply said.

**WELL YOU ALL CAN GO TO HELL**

"You see you all made him mad!" Hinata whispered and I slowly shook my head, almost pissing herself from the voice in the sky. _I_ was about to piss myself from this voice in the sky. Since when did this low-income budget story have enough to afford this?! Kakuzu is gonna tear someone a new one.

I shook my head, I could hear the tearing.

•••

**Neji**

"Do you think the girls love the new guy?" Kiba looked in the review at us. Half of them were either asleep or looking at porn on their cellphones and not even giving the common courtesy of turning the volume down.

"Did we have enough budget money for this?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope."

"So how will we pay Shelby to write us?"

"I. Dont. Know." Was all Kiba said as I shook my head, great, not only will Kakuzu surely have a cow, we're going to be wrote poorly in the next chapter!

**~; 3;~**

**Tenten**

We arrived at the infamous Pitt. It was a small frat house looking place that was well kept on the outside but the total opposite on the inside. Hinata shut the door as I got out my side.

The Pitt was a plain brown wide wood 2 story house with a basement. The door was a normal wood door and the flowers on the outside looked trampled. We walked up the small steps to the door. The door already opened before we could open it and Ino stood with a 6 pack in one hand (Ready to underage drink her kidneys loose) and Trojan Ecstasy box in the other.

"Welcome, make yourself at home, I just attempted to clean!" Ino beamed. I was at a lost for words however, Ino cleaning? She gets winded picking up her own panties! _This_ I had to witness for myself. But the floor was still littered and the place smelled.

"I think the only thing you cleaned was the condom bowl." I said, shaking my head. _Too good to be true._ The small crystal bowl on the coffee table with assorted colored rubbers were filled to capacity.

"Don't worry, for those of us who are sexually active, they'll be thanking me for cleaning this bowl out." Ino snorted, "Besides, I'm still expecting my round of shots, soon. So I should see you _stuffing _these good quality condoms into your pockets." Ino huffed, stuffing the Walgreens bag filled with empty condom boxes in the garbage can that somehow is always overlooked when throwing trash away.

Hinata was stripping down to the bare flesh on the other hand, putting on skin-tight shorts and an off the shoulder tee that looks too bold for her taste. Ino was already dressed in leggings and a tunic top that had looked like it's seen better days at the unnatural plunging collar.

I'm friends with people who doesn't have the word 'modesty' in their vocabulary.

Sakura, Anko and Temari was the last of our little group that charged in wearing even worse drab than these two. "Hello party people!" Anko sounded as Sakura gave her a look unnoticed by everyone but me.

"It smells in here, hand me the Febreeze," Temari covered her nose in disgust that I shared with her.

•••

**Neji**

"Damnit, Itachi, wake the fuck up!" Sasuke tried for the 40th time to wake his sleeping sibling, who in the midst of all the fight, manage to find sleep once again. Shikamaru waved his blunt across Itachi's nose, it didn't make him bat a lash. Kankuro had an idea of farting in his face but he knew that result in death with mass causalities.

Kiba complained that the girls were waiting for them and I had no intentions of 'getting some pooty-tang' like the rest of these hound dogs. "Lets leave him, he'll come to when he remembers why we're here."Shikamaru suggested and Kiba was more than happy to kill the engine and slammed the door, leaving his dignity and sanity in the car as he banged on the door to be let in. Shikamaru sighed.

"Anyone else leaving for a little piece of ass?" I inquired and noticed Naruto, Sasuke, and Kankuro manage to sneak out without my knowledge. It was just me and Shikamaru before he asked me was I going to be okay alone in a car in the middle of nowhere with Itachi.

I sighed "No, I rather not freeze to death." I tossed an itchy wool cover over Itachi's tall sleeping frame that was relaxed out in the seat. We closed the door and walked up the cool steps. The sound of Dorthy locking and Itachi's middle finger in the window showed we've been tricked and I merely shrugged while Shikamaru mumbled something along the lines of 'poor freezing bastard' Hinata opened the door and my jaw slammed to the ground.

"WHAT IN HYUUGA'S GREAT NAME ARE YOU WEARING, HINA?!" The tight shorts looked like they suited a 1st grader she wasn't wearing a bra under her crop top, her nipples were poking out!

"Don't be such a buzz kill, Noo-Noos, it's a party." Hinata crooned, Naruto's arms wrapped around her body and his groin pressed hard against her ass, he meant business with my poor Hina!

_**Self restraint, self restraint. They're all idiots, you're the only dominate in the house. One day they will beg you for money and brains, which they will have none left of.**_ I self motivated myself, plastering a scowl on my face as I stepped in. The smell of Febreeze smacked me harder than that Kendo sword on Tenten's head. This place was in shambles, like it always was.

The only piece of interior décor that is worth admiring is the condom bowl and even then Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba were working their pockets, stuffing handfuls. I spied Shikamaru sneaking two of his own out and leading Temari into their room in the back.

Stupid hormonal friends I have.

"Where the hell is Itachi?" Sakura said, her green eyes clouded with tears. "I bet he's out, screwing some other older woman." Her head was in her hands. I sighed, Shikamaru left me to fend for myself. I momentarily took that time to inwardly curse his well being. Damn lazy hormonal fool.

"He's in the car, waiting on you." I said as she shot up from her seat and almost pouncing me like a weight loss pill.

"Why, it's cold out there and he knows I have no bra o-" Sakura's brow knit in confusion and quickly released as she ran out side, working her shirt off as she did so. Half dressed, she ran back, grabbed a fistfull of condoms and ran out again.

"Ah, teenagers." Ino purred as she sat on the lap of Tenten who looked very uncomfortable, the only person dressed in basketball shorts and a T-Shirt, she gave too much to the imagination, unlike her peers who showed what Kami gave them proudly.

"Ino, I think you have no place to comment." Tenten deadpanned as Ino reached over for a beer and gulped it happily.

Naruto and Hinata were snuggling in a corner somewhere, beers in their hands and Anko and Kankuro were making out on the couch unashamedly. I sat next to the door, ready to bolt out at any moment. "What do you have planned for tonight, Ino?" Dare I ask.

"Nothing, really. You see, we all have our lovas' tonight, so Tenten was hoping you'd have sex with her to even the trade." Ino sputtered and I didn't hear her so well. Tenten turned green.

**~; 3;~**

**Tenten**

What the HELL does she think she's doing?! She just blatantly said I wanted to have sex with Joody Moody over there! I felt my stomach churn at her words and Neji looked like he ate fried worms for breakfast. Kiba spitted out his beer and some of it landed on my arm and Ino looked pleased with herself.

"Narrator, tell Ino how I feel about her right now." I said, feeling nauseated by the awkward tension

**Ino, Tenten wants you to go outside on the highway and jump in front of the first large moving vehicle you see.**

"It wasn't strong enough but thank you, Mr. Narrator." I said uneasily. Ino smiled smugly, and I looked at her with my evil eye.

"Wha-what?" Was all Joody Moody could say.

"Ignore her, Neji."

"No, no ignoring, you told me you want a piece of Neji!" Ino lied, and I wanted to ring her little white neck out until my knuckles were matching her skin tone. How dare she sit here like the world is milk and fucking honey and lie like that!

And this asshole over here is laughing! I shot Kiba a look that must've been used before, because he laughed even harder and I felt my face heat up. I pushed Ino off me and she continued saying things I didn't say and I grabbed Neji with my unladylike strength and dragged him into the first room I saw, past all the beer cans and getting one stuck on my foot.

I shoved open the door and surely slammed it, tossing him like a rag doll into the darkness and I pushed myself against the door, hearing Ino coming up the hallway with her mouth like a motor, still going strong. I didn't know what blew over this chick but I will find what drugs she's taking and match it with something stronger to counteract the side effects of being an ass.

We sat in the darkness, only thing was our breathing and the shuffling of him getting up.

"Tenten," Was all he said.

"Don't listen to her, she's trying to piss me off." I said. I didn't want to tell him I was a virgin and cost myself to either be raped or laughed at. But I wasn't going to confess some undying love like the cheesy romance novels Sakura is so glued to.

It was a quiet for a few moments until more shuffling and I felt him touching my crouching legs as I sat near the door. The lights flickered on and my eyes adjusted to the blinding luminance.

He crouched down to meet my eyes, his hair ticking my legs as he pursed his lips into a disbelieving pout.

"Why?" was all he said and I knew now I contemplated telling him the truth or letting it be fought outta me.

•••

**Neji**

So after being repeatedly mindfucked, I was dragged (against my will rather painfully mind you) by this shma'am into some room. After regaining my composure of course, I seek answers and what I got didn't quite bode well with me.

"Don't listen to her, she's trying to piss me off." She said calmly like we're walking in some park somewhere with people who promise not to rape you and always return your wallet with all the contents in it.

I had to see her face to see if it matches her words. I turned on the lights and sure, the woman looks like she's walked in on her parents and trying to play it off by saying to herself that they're playing leap-frog naked. But they all do have that face.

My sarcasm in the last thought wasn't becoming of the situation.

I got level down eye to her and said "Why?" to her and it looks like I shattered some façade mask she was holding onto with slippery fingers cause she gave me the sickest look that could make the perfectly groomed hair on my neck stand on edge.

"Cause I made a stupid bet." This information caught me off guard. She made a bet with the girls?"Tenten, answer this truthfully." I sighed, getting on one knee to ease my aching ankles.

**~; 3;~**

**Tenten**

"Are you a virgin?" He asked me, craning his neck to look at me with more intent that creeped me out, my look must not had worked, I'm getting rusty, damnit!

"Wha-what? Why do you care!" I snapped at him, getting up from my cowardly place. I felt my face flush and give me away. Traitor. He lifted one his perfectly plucked eyebrow at me and smiled a smile that pegged him definitely as kimiwarui.

"So you are..."

**OoO**

**Meanwhile**

**(3rd POV)**

"Dude, shh! If they hear us, it'll be the end of me! And if she knows it was my fault she's locked in there and I planned it, you know who she'll blame, ME!" Ino slurred, half intoxicated from her many cans of beer. Kiba who was sober had his own ear to a glass that was turned to the wall, it was muffled but he was making out that they were either talking while making out or they were talking. He couldn't tell which.

Ino looked frustrated, trying to hear when her glass kept slipping from her drunken grasp and then blaming the wind for it.

Anko and Kankuro had headphones and that satellite thingy that somehow they found among Ino and Sakura's doo-dabs. Naruto not only long forgotten his sex conquest for the night was absorbed to the juicy conversation on the other side of the door along with Hinata who had her ear pressed to the door in attempts in getting better reception.

Everyone was balanced on top of each other like a wall of people, one taller than the other.

"I think they're talking about us." Ino slurred.

"I don't hear anything," Anko said, positioning the satellite over the door more.

"No, no, I know they are. I heard Tenten call me a bitch." Ino said, unhappily. "Anyone else hear it?"

The hall was silent except for heavy breathing from Shikamaru's room.

"I'm sorry, Ino." Hinata apologized and Ino sniffed then hiccupped drunkenly.

•••

**Neji**

"And you know what, I don't believe Kiba dragged you into this," Tenten said with a smile on her face, shaking her head. "That's our best friends alright."

I sighed, finally someone who shares my pain. After the virgin question. She explained the bet and I confessed the bet I'm tied into. She had a while laughing (not my pain thankfully) at how our best friends were assholes and I agreed and we've shared our pity stories ever since.

"Well we have 30 days to complete this bet." Tenten arose from the bed we were not sitting on.

"How so? No offense but I don't find you sexually attractive." I frowned, hoping she wouldn't catch offense but she waved me off.

"You're not my type yourself but we don't have to have sex to show we did it. You need proof, right?" She smiled and I wasn't catching on to her plan until she was taking off her shorts and pulling down a pair of polka dot underwear.

"Tenten..."

"I'm just taking them off so you'll have some proof." She said, with half of her bottom missing and was now working her shirt off. I stared at her woman.

She must've had some type of Brazilian wax. She was perfectly shaven. Then again, she was on the swim team. Tight swimsuits...Tight, wet, slippery swimsuit against her woman...Tight Vagin-WAIT, HOLD THE FUCK ON.

I shook my head, I felt the blood rush from my face to my groin and my pants grow tight. I felt slightly out of breath from this sudden flow in blood. I was getting aroused from this?

Her breast was exposed as she pulled off the tight sports bra that was pushing together her breast. I never noticed the shape. They were round and full and the lack of heat in the room was making her nipples (I imagine) hard.

My member was throbbing with a sharp painful pressure. I was most definitely getting aroused from this! I need to hide this. But as I brushed my member against even the comforter of the bed, the material of my boxers brush up against the delicate skin of my member and it sends signals of pain to me. I simply reached for a pillow, casually putting it over my member. Hoping she would be none the wiser.

Now naked as a jaybird and planning her revenge, Tenten balls up her unmentionables and sets them on the dresser. "Why are you so unashamed of being naked in front of me?" I asked, trying to get attention off the pillow.

"Um, well because I don't care, not like you're going to take pictures." She shrugged, and I prayed she would hurry up with putting her cloths on before I bust something and be humiliated in this awkward position.

"Well," She simply said after dressing commando without underwear nor a bra. "Your turn, I need your boxers."

"No." I said and her smile dropped.

"You mean yes, I need them." She stepped closer to me, with her eyes as fierce as fire now. I held on tighter to the pillow. "Don't chicken out Mr. Hyuuga!" Tenten growled as she grabbed for the pillow and I protested against it.

"Stop damnit, I don't want to!"I yelled, hoping this girl will the message but before I could tug, she ripped the pillow in a different direction and it slipped right from my clutch. Revealing my pulsing member to her surprise.

"Don't find me sexually attractive, huh?"Was all she could manage to say to my embarrassment

**~; 3;~**

**Tenten**

Um, speechless is _not_ what I can describe when I see this.

"Um Neji, you have a boner." I said, captain obvious, I mentally chastised myself.

"Shaddup." He simply replied through gritted teeth.

"I don't know either I should be flattered or creeped out you're having a boner from me." I knew nothing else in here and certainly not the paint job could've gave him this boner.

"How arrogant to think you're the reason I got aroused." He narrowed his already narrow eyes at me and I folded my arms and stuck out my hip and put my disbelieving face and he knew I knew. He sighed in defeat and I felt a little sorry for him.

"Well, I don't know what you're going to do about _this _one." I said, I tried not to laugh at his pain but I couldn't help but poke at it, it felt weird and he slapped my hand away and missed and slapped his boner. His breath cut short and I couldn't help but bust out laughing.

**OoO**

**Meanwhile**

**(3rd POV)**

Kiba and Ino fled, Kankuro and Anko were getting frisky and Naruto and Hinata couldn't find an available room so the hallway would serve their purpose.

Hinata's hands were on Naruto's chest as she mounted herself and was grinding her hips against his. They weren't doing exactly what they wanted but dry humping was safe right?

"_HA HA HA HA, OH MI GAWD HAHAHAHAH!"_

"_Ugh, that isn't...uggghhhhnnn...funny damn wench." _

"Naruto..."Hinata whispered.

"Ignore it...Tenten thinks Neji has a small penis." Naruto concluded, feeling disappointed at their unmarried status and succumb to dry humping. His hands behind his head and hips doing all the work. Hinata was struggling to stay on though, always getting back on the horse for that second try.

"'Kay," Hinata said, trying harder to match his rough thrusts.


End file.
